Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electron spectrometer for analyzing the energy distribution of electrons having different kinetic energies. More specifically, the invention relates to an electron collector in the spectrometer which has a cylindrical reflection chamber and an electron multiplier and is improved by the addition of a positively charged planar grid in the cylindrical reflection chamber.